Ninja Love
by inudemon02
Summary: When Ice and Inu are kidnapped, Envy has Two chooses Steal The choas Emeralds or Lets Inu get worst and Ice died. Should the leader of Team Ninja trust Sonic and his friends? DONE! My first Sonic story is done!
1. Kidnapping

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog. It's about an Team Call team Ninja and How they get Inu and Iceninja away from Eggman Well They steal The Chaos Emeralds or Join up with Sonic team to get Inu and Iceninja back I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or his friends just team Ninja

**Leader: Envy The wolf. She is a black/sliver wolf and with spike collar and a blue mine skirt and a white shirt. She is like a big sister to Inu Aged: 15**

**Lillian. She is a two tail light blue fox. She is the brain in the group and She wears flip fops aged: 8 **

**Crash, She is dark blue ****echidna****, She is the muscle in the group; She wears a black skirt with a red shirt Also twin sister to Knuckle but He doesn't remember her Aged: 16**

**Andy the Hedgehog. He is baby blue with jeans plants and a red shirt and He is the speed and He has a blue spiked hammer Aged: 12 **

**Echo the bat, Twin Brother to Rouge. He has black shirt with a broken red heart on it with black jeans. He the flyer aged: 17 **

**Chaos: She is a hedgehog. She looks like Shadow but White with blue streaks. She wears a pink top with one leg has hole jeans Aged: 16**

**Inu: She is a husky. She is black/white and She is like a little sister to Envy. She wears a Black dress and She has some cold that never went away at 4. Aged: 6 and half **

**Iceninja: He is Polar bear. He is pure white with black shoes. He can be a handful and He is the last prince of the ice land. Aged: 4**

**Ok let's start off how they got kidnapped.**

Inu and Iceninja were playing in a field of flowers while Lillian was fixing the X-flyer. Envy sleeping in a tree and Crash, Echo was mediating and Chaos watching the youngest member of Team Ninja at play and Andy was cleaning his hammer

Chaos said," Hey guys, this been boring! Can we go home?" Lillian looks at Chaos," As soon I fix, the x-Flyer then we head home, Ok Chaos?" Chaos nod," Ok, Lily." Crash said as She open an eye," Well, How about we train for a while?" Echo opens his eye," Sounds good to me." Envy said," I heard Training!" Everyone did an Anime fall. Inu said," Big sister, how can you heard that?" Envy said," I just do." Iceninja said," Ok?" Andy said," Ice, that normal for Envy, I know her my hold life." Crash said," Me, Too. Andy" Envy said," I know everyone." Echo said," Hey guys, Came we go? I have someone coming over to the Dojo." Envy said," Girlfriend? I thought you like crash." Echo throws an Kunai at Envy with his face a little pink," No, My twin sister Rouge is seeing me tonight and Her friend Knuckles." Crash said," Cool, with me. Is she staying the night?" Echo said," Don't know." Envy gets hit out of the tree then lands on the ground head first," I'm ok!" Inu runs to Envy," Is sissy ok?" Echo laughs," Nice one, Envy said," Thanks, Bat boy." Then a Bat comes down," Hey Echo I haven't seen you in a while." Echo said," Hey Rouge, Where is your boyfriend?" Rouge was about to Hit Echo When Iceninja got in front of him," NO hurt, Echo. He my friend." Rouge said," Echo, Who is this?" Echo said," that Iceninja or Ice we call him. He the newest member of Team ninja."

Rouge said," I thought you were lying about Being a Ninja, Bro." Echo said," I'm not, these guys are cool but Envy." Envy got up speed over there and Whack him in the head," Shut it, I'm leader dork." Echo said," I know that, envy." Lillian said," Guys, The X-flyer is fixed!" Chaos said," Finally! We can go to the Dojo!" Rouge said," Dojo?" Echo said," Home, Sis. We call it a Dojo." Chaos sat on a wing and Envy sat on the other. Andy sat behind Lillian whose drives it while Iceninja and Inu sat behind him. Echo said," Rouge keep, with us." Rouge said,' Last We raced, I beat you." Echo smirk,' I got faster, Sister. Just wait." Lillian said," Lift off!" The x-flyer went in the air and Echo follows but Rouge had a hard time keeping up," I guess, He got faster."

Team ninja were so head of Rouge Luckily, Echo said," Guys Stop, somebody is coming." Envy said," Rouge?" Echo shakes his head," NO, It's not my sister."

Then a huge robot with some weird Egg like man. Inu starts coughing a lot. Envy said," Inu!" Andy check her forehead," This not good, she has a fever." Envy got up and Ran over to Inu," You ok, Sis?" Inu nod as she cough. Then a man appears on top of the robot," well, Hello Sonic The Hedgehog. It's been while." Envy said," Andy, Lily take the plane down and run for it, Crash Get ready to jump and Echo get ready to catch. Move!" Envy jumps out of the plane," Died! Died to meet your maker!" Crash jumps out of the plane and Land on the robot then punches it. The man said," Wait your not Knuckles." Crash said," No, I'm crash the echidna! Member of Team ninja!" Envy punches the robot," I'm Envy the wolf, Leader of Team Ninja!" the man said," Eggman is the named killing you is my game." Echo s throws a Twin Sais at Eggman head," I don't think so, Egg boy!" Eggman falls over," I get you Rouge!" Echo got pissed," No one calls me my sister named!" Echo flies down then Kick Eggman so hard he went through the robot," Opps!" Envy said,' Yeah Opps."

While the x-flyer goes down, Andy place a ice cold rag on Inu's head," That should help." Iceninja said," What wrong with Inu?' Andy said, ' She sick, Ice. This happen a year ago but I tell you later, Ok?" Iceninja nods," Ok, Andy." Then a Robot appears behind them," Give me that now!" Andy hug them tight," Kill me first!" Lillian actives a ray gun, which shot the robot down. Andy said," Chaos, Take Ice while I take Inu. Meet at the Dojo." Chaos picks up Iceninja then runs off with him on her back it same with Andy but Inu on his back and went the other way.

Rouge finally caught up," hey Fox, What going on?" Lillian said," The named is Lillian or Lily and We're under attack." Rouge said," Eggman!" Lillian said," Who?" Rouge said," I tell you later now. Where is Echo?" Lillian said," Up in first line with Envy and Crash." Rouge flies off," thanks Lily."

As Chaos runs at super speed with Iceninja on his back," Almost there." But she ran into a Red echidna," watch OUT!" They get each out and Iceninja went fling. Chaos runs to catch Iceninja," You scared me, Icy, don't do that." Iceninja nods," That was fun," The red echidna walks to me," Watch where your going Shadow!"

Chaos said," I'm not shadow, the named is Chaos and This Iceninja." The red echidna said," Sorry, Chaos, but you look a lot like my friend shadow." Chaos said," it's cool." The red echidna said," I'm knuckles by the way." Chaos said," nice to meet you." Then a big bot show up and try to pull Iceninja," NOOOO! I want to stay with Chaos." Chaos starts to run but she ends up on the ground," No Ice!" Iceninja said," Chaos! Help me!" I ran at top speed to get him but I failed. Iceninja said," NO! Me want to stay! Put me down." Iceninja try his best to get out but they flow off. Knuckles said," Why does Eggman want a four old year." Chaos said," He the last of his family line. The last Prince of the ice land." Knuckles said," What!" Chaos said," yeah, don't ask."

Lets see what going with Andy and Inu

Andy was running at top speed _**I can't fail, With Inu sick, She needs her meds. Right now! **_Inu said," Andy, I feel really bad." Andy cooed," Don't worry, we're almost there, Inu." Inu nod," Ok, Andy, I try to stay wake." Andy said," Yeah, Inu stay waken for my's sake." Inu laughs," Yeah, Big sissy would be mad at you." Andy said," right." Then a yellow fox," SONIC!" Andy said," move kid!" But Too late then crash and Inu went flying in the air," INU!" Andy runs at top speed to catch the sick husky," Got you." Inu said," Andy, that was fun." Andy sweetdrop," Kiddo, You scare me, Now let get home before you go into a coma again." Inu nods," Then a yellow fox said," Sonic, Who's that?" Andy looks at Yellow fox," Well, I tell you two things, One your not lily and Two I'm not this Sonic person." The yellow fox said," Sorry but you look like him." Andy said," Well," I'm Andy and this kid right here is Inu. We must be going."

The yellow fox said," My named is Miles Tail Power or just Tails." Andy said," tails, I have to go before A robot takes Inu." Tails said," I can help, jump in the X-tornado." Andy shakes his head," Sorry, Tails but I'm heading home." Then a Big boom came around and Inu cries," Andy, I want Envy now! I'm scared." Andy cooed," Shh, Inu. Came on lets ran home, ok?" Inu nods. Then a big robot with a cage with Iceninja in it. Who's crying right now. Andy said," Shit! Ice, Don't worry bubby, I will get you." Tails said," Eggman! We need sonic now!" Andy said," Where the hell is Envy when you need her?" Then the robot tries to get Inu," Give me the girl." Andy said," When I got to hell." Inu yells," ENVY!" Andy tries to punch the robot but It's didn't work," damn it!" The robot said," thank you for the girl." Then flew off with Inu and Ice yelling for Andy.

Andy stomp his foot with tears in his eyes," No! It can be. They're gone." Andy just ran home crying his eye out. '

Now back to Envy and Crash, Echo

Envy kills the robot in 10 seconds and crash was talking to echo. Echo said," lets Hope, That Ice and Inu are safe." Crash nods," Yeah, They mean the world to Envy." Rouge appears and saw the miss," And I miss the fun!" Echo laughs," Yeah, Rouge you did." Rouge hugs her twin brother the flew off," See you, Echo be good, Ok." Echo nods," Ok."

--Later that night--

The news about Ice and Inu kidnapping hit everyone but Envy the most. Envy went to her room and closed the door and cry all night.

**That It! I hope you like it! **


	2. Deal

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or his friends just Team Ninja! And There Will be P.O.V but not all the time

**Ch: 2 deals **

**Envy P.O.V**

I have been crying. I know in my heart that they're not safe. Echo knocks on my door," Hey Envy, Came out, Time to eat." I said," Ok, Echo." I got out if my bed and change from Pj to my normal clothes then walks of my room and Sat down at the table. Crash said," Going to hot topic?" I nod," Maybe." Echo said," Maybe, I should come with you." Envy said," NO WAY!" Chaos said," Hey Crash, I saw someone yesterday that look like you?" Crash looks at Chaos like she crazy," But I'm the last Echidna and I don't have brother or a sister." Chaos said," I know just saying and He say I look like Shadow."

Envy said," Shadow? He is cute! Also he is a hedgehog." Chaos said," sounds like my type." Andy groan," No girl talk when the guys are near." I said," Fined!' Then an arrow went though the window. Lillian picks it up," It's from Eggman." I took the arrow and read the note

_If you want to see the sick mutt and Annoy bear again came to Route 124 in Dreamland near Angle Island in ten minutes Eggman_

I said," looks like Eggman want to see us now." Lillian said," To the X-flyer?" I nod, " to The X-flyer." Echo said," I'm staying." Crash looks at Echo," Why?" Echo said," Cause I want to." Crash looks sad," ok." I place my hand on her shoulder," Don't look sad get glad!" Crash laughs," Fine, I get glad." Lillian said," X-flyer ready to go, envy." I pat Lillian's head," Ok, Lily thanks."

We sat on the plane and we saw Blue plane flying next to us. Andy said," that Tails, I meet him yesterday." I said," Did you tell tails about us?" Andy shakes his head," Just my named and Inu's." I nod," Good." A yellow fox, who's I guess is tails said," Hey Andy, Where you going?" Andy said," Can't tell you, you're not a member of Team ninja." Tails nods," Ok, Andy see you around." _**He seems ok, but he can be evil. Damn it! If this Eggman person didn't kidnapped Inu and Iceninja. I would pound the fox boy and Lillian is looking at him, I see She just got her first crush, Cute! **_

Chaos said," Lily focus on the wind will you?" Lillian blush," Sorry Chaos." Chaos said," Say Sorry for my breakfast." Tails said," Hey lily, are you ok?" Lillian face looks red now," Yeah, Tails, We better get going or we going be late." I said," I second that, Lily takes us to the spot." Lillian nods," Right, Envy." Lillian puts one the buster and we went flying so fast I can keep my eyes open," YEAH, SPEED!" Crash said," LILY! SLOW DOWN!" Lillian nod then place the buster on low," Sorry, Crash." Crash said," It's cool, Lily." The X-flyer stops and went down and we saw the Fat man with his damn ass robot with him. I said," What do you want Eggman?"

Eggman said,' I want Team, Ninja To steal The Chaos Emeralds for me?" Crash said," If not?" Eggman press a bottom then A screen pops up that shows Inu getting Worst with her cold and Iceninja crying his little eyes out, I want ENVY, CRASH, LILY, ECHO ANDY!" I said,' Let them go! Now!" Eggman laughs," If you don't steal them, I let the husky died and I kill the polar bear." I gasp _**NO, not Inu or Ice. They are so young and I have no choice. **_Crash said," No deal, I kill you if you lay a finger on them." Eggman press a bottom which zap Inu and Ice. Ice said," NO! This hurts make it stop!" I said," Fine! We do it but you have to take care of Inu." _**I'm so sorry Inu, Ice**_ Eggman said," Wonderful! Who's Inu?" Andy said," the husky!" Eggman said," the polar bear said that too." I said," If you hurt Inu or Iceninja, You deal with me got it?" Eggman nod very slow," Y-es." I said," Good, Team ninja we're out of here." Chaos said," Lets go!"

Echo P.O.V

I was sitting in the living room watching the news. _Sonic Did it again, Beat Eggman again What will Eggman do next _I turn off the news," SO that Sonic? Sounds like we're going be bad for a while." Then the door bell rings," I'm coming! Keep your kunai down." When I open the door, I saw a cute little bee," Hi is there a Envy here?" I said, why does a six year old want Envy?" The bee said," No My friend Espio, Wants to talk her, it's really importnace." _**Where did I heard that named before? **_I siad," So why did he send you?" The bee said," He think Envy is still mad at him for something." I said," I have no idea what your talking about?" The bee yells," Hey Espio, He doesn't know." Then a Purple Chameleon cames out a bush then head toward us," Thank you Charmy." I said," Came in for some tea and Your friend can came out of that bush too." Then a Crocodlie with headphone around his neck," Wow your good like Espio said." I said," Thanks, the named is Echo the bat." Espio said," New?' I said," Yeah, What were you the frist member or something?"

Espio said," Second, Crash was frist." Echo said," then Why left?" Espio said," I join something else." I said," Ok, By the way do you know a Inu?" Espio nods," yeah, She Envy Little sister. Why?" I siad," For your sake and My. Don't say Inu around her." Espoi said," Who's kidnapped her?" I said," Someone called eggman. Kidnapped her and Iceninja." Cramy said," Inu? She my aged!" I nod," I'm guess Espoi told you about her." Espoi nods," Did she get over her cold?" I shake my head," No." I walk into the kitchen then came with a tray of green tea," Here we go." I place it on the table in the livinng room table. I siad," I didn't you named cro boy." He said," Vector." I said," Nice to meet you."

Then we heard a voice," Envy What the hell were you thinking? Are you on crank or something?" Envy said," I don't want to talk about and I'm not on crank, crash." I sigh," No not a cat fight when we have guest." Chaos walks in the living room," Shit, We have a guest and a cat fight."

Espoi said," Same old, Envy and crash." Chaos looks at Espoi," I'm just guess your Espoi." He nods," yep, choas right? Envy sometimes send me e-mails about the team." Choas nods," Ok, ENVY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" envy walks in with a bright red face," Espoi?" He smirk" hey Envy." Crash walks in," What the hell are you doing here, Espoi?" Espoi said," I'm wondering if eggman vist you and I guess he did cuz Who's missing." Envy trys not to tear up," Espoi, Please leave, We some mission to do." Espoi nods tehn got up," Let me know if you need anything envy." She nods," Ok, Espie, By the way, Who's the cute bee." Espoi said to Charmy," Run, Charmy." He nod then flyes off with Vetcor chaseing him. Epsio said," Good bye Envy and Crash, take care. And Here my numder Envy just in case you need us." Envy took the numder," Ok, Espoi." Then He walks out.

**Well that it I wonder how they get the emeralds or will they trick Eggman and How does Epsio know Team Ninja **


	3. Forgoten sister

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

**I don't own sonic or his frineds just team ninja! And thanks to jeikobu- kyoudai-leiru for my frist reveiw on this story! You rule!**

**Ch:3 forgoten sister**

**Chaos P.O.V**

After meeting an former mender of team ninja and his friends. Envy called a meeting.

We walk in the office room that looks like a master's room. With a low round table and mats around it. I saw picutes of envy,crash and Epsio and Inu when she was a baby in the arms of a grey cat with a brown rode and a stick. We sat down on a a mat.Envy said," Echo, We're stealing the chaos emeralds for eggeman but Inu and Iceninja." Echo looks shook by the news, I can't blame him. Echo said," W-hy envy?" envy sighs," For Inu and Iceninja's safley, jackass." Envy said," that Bull shit, Envy. I thought you can do better then this."

Envy sighs," Ok, each of you are getting assiment, listen carefully." I notice envy's eye, they look so sad. I know she doesn't want to do this but we have no choice. Chrash said," So you get the info on Sonic and his friends?" Envy nod," yep."

Lillian said," How did you get the info?" Envy said," From the clinet,lilly." Lillain said," Oh." I siad," Who do I get, envy?" She looks at me," Shadow.Since you both can do speed and Chaos corntol." I siad," I call it, Light corntol." Envy said," yeah, I know, chaos." I siad," This is so Sweetness!"

As envy call the names each teammate had a reaction.

Lillian gets miles tails Power, She look so scary and hurt, I guess She likes him.

Crash gets Knuckles, She had a look for a new fighter to fight.

Echo gets his sister, He looks hurt but will do this for iceninja and inu.

Andy gets Amy, He looks ready to fight anyone for our youngest teammates.

And Envy gets sonic she looks like she might kill him.

Andy said," What about Cream? She might have one." _** Damn it! When We need Inu or Iceninja they're not here. **_Envy said," I do her too, it's might be easy." We nod in argeement. As We get up crash said," I go frist, I want to go Angle Island. I heard Knuxie has a red chaos emerald. Aslo I want to test him out."

Envy nod," Sure, but pack frist." Crash nods," I always do. Before a mission." I wach her out to her room to pack

--**Crash P.O.V--**

I walk to my room which has red walls for muscles. A dark blue bed with posters of ninjas with saying on like " to be the shadow one must becaem the shadow." And Some ninja stuff like Some Tessesn I got for my tenth brithday from Master splinter. I walk to my back pack and pack a few things and I put in my suff sliver wolf with a pink chaso emerald in it's paw. Then I look at picture with me and Master Splinter," Oh sensei,We need your wise mind right now. we miss you. We need you damn it!"

I walk where the x-flyer is and get on," I hope I don't failed."

**--Sonic P.O.V--**

Tails just told me what eggman is doing with team Ninja and abou them.

I siad," Tails, got any names?" Tails nod," Just two, Andy, He kinda looks like you and-." Amy said," No looks like my Sonic!" I sigh," Amy let Tail finish ok?" Amy nod," Ok, Sonic." Tails said," The other is named Inu, A Husky, I'm guessing she really sick." I said," that low even for eggman." Amy said," I agree but we can't let themsteal the chaos emeralds." Knuckle nod," they might stop at Angle Island for info on them." Cream said," But We hid all of them even the two new one Yin and Yang." Shadow walks in with rouge. Rouge said," So What did we miss?"

Knuckles said,' You know your brother, Echo?" Rouge said," What did he do?" Knuckles said," he following your foot steps,rouge. Sorry." Rouge looks at the ground," Oh, I guess he would but for a good reason. Unlike me I did to get them for money unlike Echo, He doing it for two little kids."

Shadow said," Sorry, rouge." Rouge said," it's cool, Shad." I siad," Knux, go back to Angle Island and gruad your chaos emerald everyone else do the same." They nod and went home and I race home.

**--Crash P.O.V--**

I walk around the isalnd," This place looks familiar to me. I wonder why?" Then I look at a grave

To crash, a sister and a daughter Who died during a strom at the age of five

_**How? I'm right here damn it! That not me! **_ Then someone tackle me," so they send one person to me, How sad?" I said," Well your dealing with the hothead one!" Then I kikc him which made him go flying!

I siad," Why does he look like me?" He got up on the other side of sometrees," I'm getting you for that!" I said," Bring it on!" We fought for ten minutes. He was a tough foe but I'm tougher. He went down on the ground but So did I and everything went black tehn I rememmder the cut from the fight_** nice one crash, he going to kill you now! **_

**--Knuckles P.O.V--**

I watch She fall, I guess I was to much for her. I walk to her," Hey you,ok?" I didn't get an anwser _**Sonic is going to kill me for this but oh well. **_I pick her up and caryy in my cabin house where I grew up with my sister who gone now. when I got in . I place her on the couch and a sliver wolf with a pink chaos ermarald in it's paws," No way! She gone."

**--flashback--(me: They are five years old)**

It's was a rainy night dad was grauding the master Emerald while mom was cooking dinner for me and sister. I don't remember her name well unless I look at the grave.

I said," Mom, when is dad coming for dinner?" Sister said," yeah, dad is going be super wet!" Mom laughs," He might be wet dear." Then we heard thunder. I ask," Mom why does the rain make sound?" Mom said," That means there a strom coming, Knuxie" Sister said," KnuxieI'm scred." I hug her," Don't worry big brother is here." Sister said: thanks knuxie for the hug." Then we heard a knocking at the door and Mom said," Came in!"

Dad walk in,all wet said," Where my children?" Me and Sister ran to him and hug him tight which got us wet Dad laughs," Alright let dry up and eat some dinner."We cheered then we head to the bathroom and dad dry us up and we head to the dinning room tro eat dinner

During dinner The storm got wrost. Dad said," Dear, take the kids to tehre room" Mom nods and took us to our room. I siad," Mom, What going on?" Mom siad," The strom is getting wrost Knux, just in case there might be a flood. I'm taking you to your room." Sister let go of mom's hand," Silver!" Then she ran downstairs. I siad," Sister!" Mom picks me up," Knux, dad will watch her, lets head to your room." I nod," Ok, Mom." We head to our room that me and sister shared.

An hour alter mom was reading me a book when dad came in with a sad look on his face," I'm sorry Knux, Dear but I lost her." I cry," No sister!" Mom hugs me," Shh, everything will be ok."

**--end of the flashback—**

She wake up," Where the hell,I'm?" I said," My house, Your named?" She said," Crash,yours named?" I siad," Knuckles." She said," hey why are you holding sliver?" _**Ok,either she my sister or it's has the same named. **_

**--Crash P.O.V—**

I notice that red chaos ermearld is near me. He trun around to get some tea. And I took it!and put it in my glove. Then I got up

**--Knuckles P.O.V—**

I saw that Crash has my sister named, I wonderif it's her my baby sister! She said," You,ok knuxie?" I said," Yeah, just thinking about someone."_**That my nicknamed to crash when were little it must be her!**_ She said," thanks, for everything." I saw her watch her walk out the door with her backpack on. Tehn I realize she took it the red cahos emerald," Shit! She took it!"

**--Crash P.O.V—**

I took the red chaos emerald out fo my glove into my backpack before he notice but I saw The x-flyer and Lillian said," well, Crashie?" I smrik and give her the thumd up. The x-flyer when down and I jump in and I saw Knuckles," Hey give it back!" I give him the bird and," No way!" Then we flew off to home

**Ok, that it! Hope you like it. I wonder what happens when Envy needs someone to talk to? Who does she go to? Well, review and tahsnk if you do!**


	4. vist

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own sonic or his frineds just team ninja!

**Envy P.O.V –**

I was sitting in my room, That has purple walls with purple, blue and black stars and my bo staff on the wall given to me by Master Splinter on My tenth brithday. I listen to Time after Time by lighthouse while sitting on my bed_** I miss up big time.**_

I said to myself," I need to talk to someone but who?

Lilly is to young to understand

Echo and Andy are training fro their turn on the mission.

Crash is sleep then will party for getting the red chaos Emerald

And Chaos is at the mall for some reason.

Inu and Iceninja aren't here cause of Eggman.

I know Espio, He always there for me when I need him." I got up from my bed and walk to my closet and change my baby blue Pj to a blue mine skirt and a black top with the Super man sign but pink and I grad my bo staff from the wall then walk out of my room and down the hall

I said," I better write a note. So everyone won't get worry." So I did

Going for a walk to clear my head be back by dinner maybe envy

So I walk out the door and lock it just in case. Then I walk around the beach (me: I think that where the base is.)

_**This going be a while isn't? I have no ideas where he lives damn it! I forgot the card he gives me **_

Then I saw charmy smelling some flowers," These flowers are sure pretty." I walk up to him," Hey Charmy Where Espio?" He looks at me," You Envy, Espio's girlfriend, rights?" I felt my face hot," No like a sister, charmy." Vector walks to us," Hey charmy and Espio's girlfriend." I snapped, so I tackle vector down," We're not dating!"

Espio walks to us and said," Envy clam down we don't need another crash." I got off of Vector," Ok, Espoi." Vector got up," Envy why did you listen to Espio."_**I guess they don't know that Espoi was the eldest and leader of me and crash. **_ Espio said," I was leader was team ninja while envy here was the brains." I nod," yeah now I'm leader." Espio said," It's looks like your doing a bad job of it. Need some help?" Charmy said," But Espio, Sonic, told us to watch the chaos emerald from her team, we can't help her."

Espio said," I know but I think she wants to talk right, Envy?" _** He knows me too while **_I nod," yeah alone."

He nods," Of course, envy." Charmy ask," What wrong envy?" I said," Charmy, I just want to talk to you Espio." Vector nod then grad charmy and walk away," Ok, come along charmy." When they left I sat on the ground and He looks at me," What wrong, Envy?" I said," Espio, I made a huge mistake with Inu and Ice, I don't know what to do!" Espio said," Well What does your heart say?" I said," My heart? You still sensei Jr, Espio." He laughs," well?" I place my hand on my heart," It's say don't trust Eggman but trick him."

Espoi said," Anything else?" _**Well, I want to stay here but I have get to the team. They might be worry. **_I said," Yeah, Why did you chose me as Leader?" Espio said," Your better then Crash Plus I trust you more." I said," Really?" He nod," yeah, so you made a mistake it not the end of the world." I hug my knees," I guess, but echo is mad at me." Espio sighs then hand The Yellow Chaos Emerald to me," Here take it, you need now and more then ever before." I look at it," Espoi, Why?" Espoi said," You need it Envy, I know you do anything for Inu and ice." I took the Yellow Chaos Emerald and put in my pocket then kiss Espoi on the check," Thanks, All fearless one." Espio said with a red face," Anytime, Envy." I walk away with the yellow chaos emerald _**why Espio did you help me? **_I ran home and place the emerald in a safe place for now.

Ok, I'm done for now and what happen when chaos is shopping at the mall? Maybe meet Shadow & Rouge. She need some help to get away from them but who?


	5. Shopping troubles

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own sonic or his friends just team ninja.

Chaos P.O.V

I was walking around the mall, trying to found something to cheer up Envy.

I said," She super sad."

I look around," Maybe a teddy bear, No the will make her remember Icey or Ice cream, No Inu loves Ice cream."

Then I saw an old friend of my," Hey Yasha! What new?'

A black fox with gold/red steaks about 15 looks at me," Chaos? What are you doing here?"

I said," trying to found something to cheer up, Envy."

Yasha smirk," Birthday?"

I shake my head," No She sad."

Yasha blinks at me," What happen?"

I explain what happen to Yasha.

He said," Ouch, So How is Lilly doing anyway?"

I said," Your little sister is doing fine, Yasha."

He said," That good to hear. How about lunch just you and me. To catch up."

I nod," Sure, Maybe you can help me."

He nods," yeah but I need to use the bathroom." Then he ran off

I said," too much info, Yasha."

So I walk to the food court and ate lunch then Yasha walk to me and sit down.

Yasha said," Man, Envy must be sad about this."

I nod," yeah she is."

Yasha said," Well I heard Shadow and Rouge are coming to the mall today but it's a rumor."

I blink at him, " I really hope so."

He said," Chaos, take it easy, I think they're won't come here."

I took in deep breathes," I really hope so."

He said," Come let go to hot topic, It's might be fun."

Yasha knows this team too well, we are in love with hot topic, and well the girls are Echo and Andy not so much. And Inu and Iceninja are way too young for it.

I nod and eat the rest of my salad.

Yasha said," There something else wrong, right?"

I shake my head while I eat my salad.

Yasha said," You sure?"

I nod and I finish my salad," Yes, Yasha."

We got up and walk a bit.

Yasha said," So Chaos got a boyfriend yet?"

I blink, _**what is that about?**_

Yasha said," Hello? Chaos? "

I snapped out of it," yeah Yasha."

Yasha points to Shadow and Rouge heading to us and rouge pointing at me," Look and see, Chaos."

I started to freak out.

Yasha took my hand," this way I know a short cut."

I blink at him," O-ok."

Yasha takes a left turn and then a right turn," All most there."

I nod," Ok, Yasha."

Then we past a light purple cat with a black skirt and white shirt," Yasha What the hell are you doing?"

Yasha answer her," Saving a friend, Move out of the way, Dawn."

Dawn moves to the side," Yasha Stop and tell me what going on?"

Yasha stop and looks at her," Dawn, I kinda miss up."

Then Shadow appears," Looks like Rouge was right. "

I let go of Yasha's hand," If you want to fight then I'll fight you."

Shadow smirks," I really don't care as Long I stop you from helping Eggman."

I said," DO you even know why I'm doing this?"

Shadow said," I really don't care."

I got out my twin daggers," Then Lets play."

Dawn said," Yasha Stop your friend before she gets kill!"

Yasha said," Dawn she can take care of herself."

Shadow gets his chaos emerald," Chaos Control!"

Then Arrows came out of nowhere.

Dawn looks scare and Yasha looks really clam

Shadow said," Scare little girl?"

I said," You wish."

Then The Arrows started to attack me I block them with my twin daggers," You got to love being a ninja!"

Shadow smirks," looks like your going be tough to hurt."

I said," Yep, I had training."

Rouge said," Shadow, I'll handle her friends."

Yasha said," Dawn ran!"

Dawn nods then try to ran," right."

Rouge steps in front of her," I don't think so, cutie."

Dawn said," Stay away from me."

Yasha said," Dawn duck!"

Dawn ducks then Yasha does a high jump kick to rouge. Which made her fall to the ground.

Shadow said," This getting boring, in tell we meet again."

Then He appears next to rouge then picks her up," ready rouge?"

She nods. Then He holds up a chaos Emerald," Chaos Control!"

Then they disappear.

I curse," Damn it! I lost him!"

Yasha helps Dawn up," you ok?"

Dawn nods," yeah, I'll live."

I said," I lost them! I can't believe it! I can't even handle one mission now!"

Yasha said," Chaos, It's all right."

I look at him with tears going down my cheek," I never failed a mission before Yasha."

Yasha said," Well, I have something you can give to envy."

I look at him," What?"

Yasha said," A stuff wolf."

I smile," yeah but where can I found one?"

Dawn said," that why I'm here. We had a date before you came. But I didn't really mind helping you, chaos."

I look at them," I'm so sorry! I rude your date."

Yasha laughs," more like made it fun."

Dawn hands me a bag," This a black/gold wolf with purple eyes. I think Envy might like it."

I took the bag," thanks, Dawn and enjoyed your date."

Dawn hugs Yasha's arm," Oh we are. Should we head to the movies now, Yasha-kun?"

Yasha kiss her forehead," I though you never ask."

I said," ok you two get a room and makes kids in it!"

Yasha said," Ok, But as Soon you get kiss on the forehead I'm doing that to you!"

I said," That would be the day."

They started to walk away holding hands. _**When Can I get someone that loves me Like Yasha? I wish I were dawn right now, but that life.**_

When I got home. I saw envy smiling and singing,' Barbie girl!' by aqua.

I hand her the bag," hey envy, I got something to cheer you up."

Envy took the bag and open and a stuff wolf like dawn says it looks like, She hugs," Thanks chaos. Your the best team mate."

I nod," thanks, Envy your the best leader."

She said," Well, I got the best team."

I yawn and head to my room and closed the door and hop on my bed and fell sleep.

Ok, I'm done 


	6. Echo's Test

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own sonic or his friends or The song I'm using just team ninja

Echo P.O.V

Well we have two chaos emeralds; Envy is back at her happy self. I'm just glad, I haven't seen rouge.

I woke up this morning," Today another normal day."

I sat on my bed and look at Andy since we share a room," Andy, Time to get up."

Andy said," five more minutes, Echo."

I sigh," Ok, I'll get envy in here."

Andy jumps out of his bed," ok, I'm up!"

I laugh," come let head to the dojo."

When we walk in we heard some music.

Andy said," You know what that means."

I nod," yep, we have to fight envy."

We sat down on the mats. While Envy stands in black ninja like clothes.

Envy said," Ok, I'm just testing one of you today."

Everyone sweetdrops. Envy s the best fighter here and No one wants to fight her well Inu and Iceninja always to fight her.

Envy said," I'm doing the lowest score from last time."

I gulp _**Oh carp! I'm fighting her!**_

Envy said," Echo your fighting me."

_**Play the death music now please.**_

I stand up and walk to her and we bow.

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

Then I threw a kick at her and she blocks it then spins it. Then I fell to the ground then I got up and got my twin Sais while she gets out her Bo staff.

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

We ran at each other and She swing her bo staff at me while I lunch with my body with my twin sais We're even match not letting the other win.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  


Lily said," Go envy!"

Crash said," Come on, Echo I can kick her butt quick then you!"

Envy said," Echo you got stronger."

I said," well I train a lot."

Then She does low swing kick and knocks me down," learn to think of everyone move, Echo."

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!  


I got up and tackle her down," Same to you fearless one."

Envy kicks me in the gut which made me fly to one end of the room," brainy to you!"

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  


Andy laughs," Nice on, Envy."

Envy gets up and throws a kunai at me but I duck in time then I got an idea.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good..

I took the kunai and throws it at envy but she jump," you miss."

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...**

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Then Envy realize I trap her by her tail," I see." Then I got up and punch her to the ground," Check mate, envy."

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so..

Everyone looks shook.

I said," What?"

Envy take the kunai out," This my first defeat in along time, Echo."

I said," Sweet! That was pure luck!"

Envy shakes her head," Nope, you used your brain like I'm been telling you and Andy to use."

I laugh," Yeah Now I know what you mean."

We laugh.

Crash said," So what next?"

Envy said," Food?"

We nods," food."

So we head to the living room and had something to eat.

**Ok, that it! I'm done bye!**


	7. ice's frist mission,ocs are welcome in

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own sonic or his friends or The song I'm using just team ninja

Ok, Let see how Inu and Iceninja are doing and Bad person is Egg man 

Iceninja P.O.V

I have been with bad person for a while, Inu is kinda getting better but I want Envy, Andy, Lily, Chaos and Crash, Echo. I miss them very much but bad person won't let us go.

Inu sit up," Icy? _Coughs _Are _coughs _you _coughs _ok?"

I nod," yes, I'm but Inu you need to rest maybe Bad person will take care of you today."

Inu coughs," I don't think he will."

I said," But he promise, Envy he would! He would lose his honor."

Inu coughs," I don't think he has any honor."

Then Bad person comes in," Well How we today?"

I said," Get Inu better now!"

The bad person said," I will help the sick husky if you do something for me."

I look at Inu and She looks really pale and not normal pale," Ok, I'll help bad person."

Bad person said," For the thousand time! It's egg man!"

Inu coughs," Icy don't help egg man."

I look at bad person then back at Inu," I have to, inu. I'll be fine!"

Inu nods then coughs," All right be safe."

I got up and walk to bad person," What do I need to do?"

Bad person said," Just make sure, cream comes with you to capture bot in the meadow."

I nod," ok, bad person."

Bad person dump me in a field near Cream a Rabbit.

I got up and dust off," Ok my first mission! I have to stay clam."

I spot Cream-picking flower and Amy since Bad person told me Everyone names and what they look like near her _**OH no! She not alone. What do I now? **_

I walk to them with a sad look on my face," Hello?"

Amy looks at me," hi there little guy, what are you doing here?"

I said," I'm a kid on the streets, you do have some food mum?"

Cream said," What happen to your mama and Papa?"

_That is a good question, I don't remember them_

I lied," They died in a car crash."

Amy hugs me," Oh your poor thing, Stay here with cream and I get something for you to eat."

When Amy left us Cream ask me," What your named, my is Cream."

I answer," Iceninja! Hey Cream Can I show you something?"

Cream looks at me," But What about Miss Amy?"

I said," Come on, Please! It's really cool, it's where I live most of the time with really pretty flowers."

Cream said," Ok, Iceninja."

I said," Call me Ice or Icy most people do."

Cream said," Ok, Ice. Lets go."

I went down a road then I turn left," So Cream, What kind of life do you have?"

Cream said," I have a mama and great friends, what about you ice?"

I said," I have a great life with a mama or Papa and good hearted friends."

Cream said," ready?"

I nod as I stop in a field of flowers," Well you like it?"

Cream nods an picks a few flowers," Yes it's a lovely place to live, Ice."

Then Capture bot appears as Cream screams.

I said," I'm Sorry, cream but Inu needs to get better."

Capture bot grabs cream as She screams.

I said," Inu can get better now."

When we got back to the base bad person was looking at Inu," Come on Husky let me scan you!"

Inu said," NO! I don't trust you!"

I said," Inu-kun, Please I want you to be better for envy and the rest of the team."

Inu nods," fine scan me and get me better Egg man!"

I smile and walk back to my cell and look at cream," I'm sorry, cream but I had to do that."

Ok, I'm ending it here.

**Also I'm letting People let there Oc on my story Just give me a good description and Tell me If There on Sonic's teams A.K.A Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy or On Envy's Team A.K.A Envy, Andy, Echo, Lily. Even Eggman's team but as Spies and They try to get Cream, Iceninja and Inu get away form Eggman. **

**Sonic man- Thanks for your reviews! **


	8. Allies for both sides

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own sonic or his friends or The song I'm using just team ninja

COOL! I got Two Ocs all ready Meet Sliver wolf and Keiyou 

**Sonic P.O.V**

I was have been running around looking for cream.

I said," How can Amy lose her?"

Then I ran into a wolf with sliver fur and a black stripe cross his Ruby eyes," hey sonic."

I got up and look at him," Sliver wolf? What are you doing here?"

Sliver wolf said," What? I can't see you and the rest of the gang?"

I said," not a good time, we're kinda having a problem."

Sliver wolf said," What going on now?"

I said," We kinda Lost two Emeralds and Cream is missing."

Sliver wolf yells," HOW CAN YOU LOSE A SIX YEAR OLD?"

I said," A four year old kidnap her!"

Sliver wolf said," Ok, Tell me what going on?"

I explain to Sliver wolf what going on with team ninja.

He nods," Well you can't blame them, they're just getting back some kids but I'll help you."

I said," thanks Sliver wolf, but what about your team?"

Sliver wolf said," They will be fine, plus I need some time away from them."

I said," ok, come on let head to my house."

Sliver wolf nods," Sounds cool with me."

So we went to my house and Shadow was at the front door," Hello Faker and Sliver wolf."

I said," Shadow what do you want?"

Shadow said," Look, I'm here to wait for that girl I saw at the mall, chaos I think her named is."

Sliver wolf said," Why got a date with her?"

Shadow said," You wish!"

I sigh," Ok hotheads, fight here while I go in."

So I left them outside and they fight," Sliver wolf don't used your fire powers!"

Sliver wolf said," I can't make deals Sonic."

_**Great I just got my garden up and it might go into flames**_

Inu P.O.V

I was watching outside window with the window open but I'm tied down right now _**I wish I could get some help.**_

Then I saw a fox with yellow fur with a pinkish nose with the tips of her ears lavender and Her brown hair is tie in a pony tail and The tie is Lavender, She looks about fourteen but her eyes are red like The wine color with black marks near her eyes. She wears a light blue shirt; dark blue pants and her shoes are black with brown soles with light blue goggles around her neck_** NO! She might get caught!**_

The fox comes closer to me," hey what is this place?"

I said," This Eggman's base, you might want to ran right now."

She said," I want to know why you're here?"

I said," I'm trapped."

She said," Need help?"

I shake my head," no thanks you, I'm Inu by the way."

She said," they call me Keiyou kitsune or Keiyou for short."

Then Eggman walks into my cell," Well what do we have here? A fox don't we."

I said," Keiyou ran for it!"

But Keiyou jump into my cell and gets in front of Eggman _**Is she nuts or something, Eggman may be weak but his robots are not.**_

Keiyou said," Hey Why Don't you let Inu go or something?"

_**Ok, Either she dumb or she hates fights.**_

Eggman grabs her hand," You're going be my prisoner now along with the other two."

I said," WAIT! Please let her stay, I'm alone with out Iceninja."

Eggman said," Fine as long you do what I say."

I nod," I will obey you like a master of ninja arts."

Then He place an ankle brace on Keiyou," Fine you stay."

When Eggman left Keiyou looks at me," So why are you here?"

I said," My team or Kin I call them are getting Chaos Emeralds for me and Iceninja a Polar bear and last of his kind in the ice land."

Keiyou said," Wow! I'm from the future and I have powers."

I blink," Wow! That cool!"

Keiyou said," yeah, but I can't used them."

I sweetdrop," How come?"

She shrugs," I don't know ever since I came to this time they won't work."

I said," that weird."

She ask me," How old are you?"

I said," six and half close to seven."

Then I started to cough.

Keiyou said," Are you ok?"

I nod," yes, I had this cold for a long time and Eggman is keeping his word about taking care of me."

Keiyou nods," I hate being trap!"

I said," I do too. But we will live."

I yawn.

Keiyou said," Sleep, Inu you need your rest."

I nod and I sleep and I hear music like Envy's when She plays the flute for Iceninja and me

OK! Thanks for Reading 

Sonic man- thanks for reviewing and I didn't know what team Sliver Wolf was going be on so I place him in Sonic's team hope you like it the I did him

Carito Fox- Thanks for Keiyou and Reviewing and Picking my story! Hope you like it the way I used her.


	9. Element ask out

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own sonic or his friends or other Ocs just team ninja

**Chaos P.O.V**

I woke up early in the morning," Another day of training."

I heard Envy's Voice," Chaos I need you to go to the store for some food

I groan," Why me?"

Envy said," It's your turn!"

I said," fine."

I got my normal clothes on and walk out my room," Where the list?"

Envy hand me a piece of paper," here you go, try not to lose it."

I took the list and walk to the kitchen and got some money from the jar then I head out," ok, envy."

Envy nods then closed the door.

I walk down the street when I saw Shadow fighting with a sliver wolf with a black stripe cross his eyes with ruby eyes using fire attacks," WHAT THE HELL?"

_**Wait why do I even care about Shadow getting hurt? He not all nice but he is strong, mystery ok, Chaos don't fall in love with the emery**_

Shadow said," Is that all you got, Sliver wolf?"

I watch them fight ok, mostly shadow but He IS cute! Damn it my feelings are getting me again.

Sliver wolf said," You wish, Shadow."

I walk past them.

Then Shadow said," Sliver wolf, let finish this later, ok?"

Sliver wolf looks confuse then looks at me," Sure, Shadow, By the way, She hot!"

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

I said," What is it, Wolf boy?"

Shadow walks to me," Hey."

I said," What do you what? To get the chaos emeralds from me?"

Shadow smirks," No, I really don't care what you do with them. I was wondering if we c-could go to dinner together like a d-date."

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;**

I blink at him," Come again?"

Shadow said," Must I repeat it?"

I said," No I heard you, I'm just shook, plus our teams are emery. Envy might get pissed at me if I do."

Shadow said," So is that a no?"

_NO! I want to go out with you! _

**Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"**

I said," Shadow, I'll go out with you but DON'T tell any one please."

Shadow hugs me and whispers in my ear," I won't tell a soul, chaos. I promise you that."

I whisper back," Thanks, Shadow."

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"**

He lets me go," Better get back to my home, where can I meet you?"

I said," There a river that runs north of here. Then a tree with red left year around, I'll meet you there at seven ok?"

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

Shadow nods," seven, chaos."

I walk away with a smile on my face.

Then Shadow runs past me then kiss my cheek as I blush madly

**Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story - baby just say "Yes.'"**

Oh.

Then I sing the rest of Love story by Taylor swift

**I ****got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,**

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you...

I said," I can't wait for tonight my first date!"

Keiyou P.O.V

Ok, I have been stuck here for a While! And I hate it well I have a great friend named Inu but she 6 and half but she is a good friend.

Inu just came back from her testing with Eggman," I feel weird, Kei."

I look at her," Kei?"

Inu explains," Your nicknamed, Keiyou."

I blink," Oh no one gives me an nicknamed before."

Inu said cheerful," in tell now!"

I nod," yep, so how weird do you feel?"

Inu said," Like there an energy going through my body."

I said," what kind of energy?"

Inu said," like Electric energy."

I said," That odd only the tribe of element dogs can have electric energy."

Inu looks at me," What that?"

I explain," It's an old tribe of dogs that can control elements but they're long gone."

Inu ask," What happen to them?"

I said," no knows for sure some say some kill the tribe other say a disease kill them."

Inu said," So I might be one?"

I nod," yeah, but they're rare even in the future."

Inu nods then yawns.

I said," Ok, Inu time to sleep."

She nods then lays down then I notice she glows a yellow/gold color," What the heck is she? Could she be last of her kind?"

Then I yawn," I better get to sleep." I fall sleep

Ok, I'm done So What going to happen on Shadow, Chaos's date? And Is Inu from The Element dog tribe?

**Sonic man- I'm so glad you weren't mad at me for placing Sliver wolf on Sonic's team and How can you burn sonic of he on the same team well never mind on that.**

**Carito-fox- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! **


	10. Meet lust the wolf part 1

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own sonic or his friends or other Ocs just team ninja

Check out my forms for RPG game on sonic! 

Espio P.O.V

I was mediating when I heard a stick snap into two pieces," Who there?"

A voice said," Oh come on Espio, It's me the person who want Sensei died!"

_Envy? NO it's not her She love Sensei the most and there only one person who want him died _

I said," lust! You were died! I saw Sensei killed you!"

Then a wolf the pure black with a white stripe across her left eye and She has blood red eyes with sliver ninja clothes and a gold boots," Very good, Sensei Jr. But that was a clone my friend. Now tell me where my sister is now!"

I got up," Never, Lust. You need to go to hell and stay there!"

Lust laughs as she gets her Swords out," Oh I know that, my friend."

Then Charmy and Vector came to aid me," ESPIO!"

I said," Stay back! She dangerous!"

Lust laughs," Oh a bee and a big lizard, Scary!"

Charmy said," I can take you down!"

Lust disappears then reappears behind charmy then grabs him then place something in his mouth then He fell sleep," Move or The bee gets it!"

Vector gulps and I gulp deeper.

Lust smiles evil like," good now if you be a dear I need to go now!"

Lust throws a smoke bomb on the ground then disappears as we cough.

Vector said, "Who was that?"

I said," Envy's older sister Lust, She more evil then Eggman."

Vector said," Is that even possible?"

I said," It is for her, we have to warn Envy now!"

Vector nods," All right, let go!"

Ok, Now Chaos Chaos P.O.V

When I got home with my smile big and happy everyone got worry and wonder if I'm all right. I just nod and ran to my room and close the door and change my clothes to a sliver dress with a lily on it.

Then I heard a knock at my door and It's was lily," Chaos! Can I talk to you?"

I said," Sure come in Lily."

The little light blue fox wearing her white lab coat walks in," Chaos, Why are you dress up?"

I gulp," Well I'm meeting a friend tonight that why."

Lillian said," Boyfriend?"

I felt my face getting hot," no, just a friend."

Lillian laughs," You have a red face!"

I growl at her," I do not!"

Lillian said as She jumps on to my white bed," Well I have a problem."

I look at her," Well what is it?"

Lillian said," I like a guy."

I said," tails."

She said," NO! " Then she looks at me," Ok I do like him but I can't found him!"

I said," Well One you call him, Two you found out where he lives or Three you can ask a friend of his for some info."

Lillian nods," But I can't see tails cause of envy and my brother Yasha."

I said," Don't worry about them."

I heard Crash's voice," ENVY! We got us a problem mate!"

_Shadow! Please don't be at the door Please_

Then Envy's voice," Shadow? And some wolf? What you give in?"

_Shadow why did you come here?_

Envy said," TEAM NINJA front room now and Lily get your doctor stuff quick he hurt."

Me and lily ran to the front room with a wolf that is pure sliver or was sliver since he bleeding pretty bad," I'm fine, Shadow don't worry."

Shadow said," Just shut up and Let them take a look at you, Sliver wolf. We need help Sliver wolf has been attack and I found him where I was going to meet someone."

He nods and rests.

Envy said," Who did this to you?"

Sliver wolf said," Her named is L-Lust, I think."

I fell to the floor," no she gone, right? Sensei kills her."

Envy shakes her head," No, I don't think so, Crash I want you to get Espio over now! Chaos I want everyone mender under ten in their rooms and have Sliver wolf in Lily's room so She can be safe and check on him now and Andy, Echo help Chaos out."

We nod and what we're told

When I got back from helping Lily," Envy do you think Lust knows we're are?"

Envy said," I don't know, chaos I just hope."

Shadow said," Chaos, sorry."

I look at him," Understand, Shadow. Things happen."

Envy said," What did I miss?"

I said," Oh nothing."

Envy shrugs and sits down," shadow call sonic and get his tail over here now!"

Shadow nods and does," All right."

Ok I'm going make this two parts maybe three 

**Sonic man**- thanks! Sorry sliver wolf had to get hurt

**Carito fox**-thanks! Sorry Keiyou didn't show up the next chapter for sure!


	11. Meet Lust's past part 2

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog

I don't own sonic or his friends or other Ocs just team ninja

Sonic P.O.V

Shadow just call me and told me the location of Team Ninja's base and He said,' Sliver wolf is hurt bad. And Envy wants to talk to you, Faker. She going to get the door a wolf that is black/white.' So I call everyone for a meeting and now they're at my house.

Knuckle said," I think we should go over there and see what going on. We might have a new Foe that worst then Eggman."

Tails said," I agree with Knuckles but should we trust them?"

Amy said," I say we don't trust them! They got Sliver wolf hurt, Cream kidnapped."

I said," It's not they're fault, Amy. They are having a tough time."

Rouge said," I say we go, I'm worry about my brother, Echo."

I said," All right, It's final we head over to Team Ninja's base and we don't fight them got it?"

They nod and we got up and head to Team Ninja's base.

When we got to the base, Envy, I guess opens the door," hello Sonic, We need to talk."

I said," Yes, How is Sliver wolf?"

Then a blue fox walks in the room," Your friend is doing fine, but I need help."

Tails said," I'll help you!"

Tails walks to the blue fox," Lillian right?"

Lillian nods," Yes but everyone call me Lily for short."

They head to her room to take a look at Sliver wolf.

Envy said," Come in and sit down, well I tell you about my team."

She points to a hedgehog that is baby boy," Meet Andy our speed and Spy."

Andy said," Nice to meet you mates, I hope we can be friends."

Envy points to another Hedgehog that is white with blue steaks," This is Chaos, She is our master in the dark despite her white fur."

Chaos bows," Hello everyone."

Envy points to a bat that looks like rouge but guy like," Echo our flyer and good night ninja."

Echo said," Hey, nice to meet you."

Then She points to a Echidna that is dark blue," Crash our hothead and weapon master."

Crash said," Nice to meet you pucks, just don't tick me off and you be fine in my book."

_**Sounds like Knuckles to me.**_

Envy said," you all ready meet Lillian, She is our brains and Doctor."

I said," Nice to meet you all. Now tell us how Sliver wolf got hurt."

Envy explain," He got attack a by wolf know very well to me, crash, Espio and Chaos. Her named is Lust. She uses attacks by the shadows of the dark moon."

Rouge said," Wait she has powers?"

Envy nods," Yes and I do too, the light of the bright sun is my power. I never use my powers unless it's need like now."

Knuckles ask envy," So your from the same planet as Sliver wolf?"

Envy laughs," No, I'm not but my forefathers might be. I'm from an ancient tribe call Elements dog. I don't a lot about it just my power that Master Spinter taught me and Lust how to use from an very old book about hundreds of years old."

I ask," Where is Espio anyway?"

Crash said," resting from his fight with Lust."

I nod," So how do you even know of lust has powers?"

Envy said," I think it's best we tell you a story of her first when she use her powers who want to tell them about lust's power?"

Crash and Chaos look at each other.

Crash sigh," fine, I'll go first."

Then everyone sit down on the floor as Crash tells her story

_Crash P.O.V at ten years old_

I was walking in The Dojo for our Kata lesson with Sensei when I saw the dojo glowing black," What the hell is that?'

As I walk in, I saw Lust glowing with a moon above her," Shadow Search!"

Then something grad my arm," Lust let go of me now or I tell dad!"

Lust smirked," Are you joking? I ever did Shadow Search! The best part is coming up, Sister."

Then the shadow start taking me down into the ground I was so scare I scream," DAD!!"

Then a gray cat walks in," Lust! I have told you to using your powers on your sisters."

Lust stops using her power and I look at her with fear in my eyes.

Lust said," Sorry, crash."

I got up," It's all right for now."

_End of Crash P.O.V and Goes back to Sonic P.O.V_

I was dead scare now that crash almost died, Lust sounds like a tough fight.

Envy said," Yes She always use her powers on us mostly me since I'm the light."

I said," Maybe We should team up for safely?"

Envy nods," Maybe."

Ok, We're leaving them be for now

**Iceninja P.O.V**

Today Bad person and Bad wolf took cream and me to a cell with Inu and Her friend Keiyou.

Inu said," ICE! How are you?"

I said," Inu! I'm fine but I'm worry about you."

Keiyou said," She doing better, She not as sick anymore."

Cream said," That good."

Inu nods," yep and check this out!'

Inu place her paws near each other and a yellow ball form," I have powers!"

I said," COOL!"

Keiyou said," Hey Iceninja, Inu You guys look familiar to me for some reason?"

Inu said," Maybe I know you in the future."

Keiyou said," maybe who knows but we rest just in case."

We nod and fell sleep

That is it Well the two teams team up to stop lust or they fight each other?'

**Sonic man- thanks for the reviews **

**Carito-fox- thanks for the reviews.**

**NOTE: My newest sonic story Welcome to P.C.S( I change it was P.C.A) is up, SO sign in your Ocs and hurry! **


	12. News Flash!

Ok, I hope you like My Sonic the hedgehog You know the drill right?

**New flash New Flash**

A computer in Team Ninja Base starts blinking.

Envy near the computer said," InuDemon02? What does She want now?"

Sonic said," maybe it's importance."

Envy nods and press the button and Inudemon02 appears on the screen," Man what took you so long envy?"

Envy glares at her," Sorry, busy!"

Inudemon02 laughs," It's cool, Envy but We got a problem."

Everyone gather around the computer

Echo said," What is it? Your JRA getting worst or something?"

Inudemon02 said," No, echo but thanks for asking. I have huge writer block on the story. I mean huge."

Cream said," Why?"

Inudemon02 said," No spark, dear. I need a spark that all and BOOM! Writing crazy like in Welcome to P.C.S."

Envy said," Don't forget your homework and such."

Inudemon02 said," I always to my homework, Envy before anything."

Tails said," and Golf too."

Inudemon02 said," What are you guys my stalkers?"

Lillian said," Nope, we're your Ocs which is a bad thing."

Inudemon02 said," very funny lily."

Rouge said," Well baby what about a boyfriend?"

Inudemon02 said," Do you guys want me to quit writing or something?"

They said," NO!!"

Inudemon02 said," Ok, I won't I just need ideas so send them in, bye guys and be good!"

Envy turns off the computer," that was fun."

Amy said," yeah now what?"

Envy said," party?"

They said," party!"

So they started to Party with out me!


	13. Envy's past

Carito-fox- thanks for trying!

It's morning and everyone glare at each other.

Envy said," Sonic, Let be allies."

Everyone on team ninja looks at her like she insane.

Crash said," NO! Envy!"

Chaos said," what are you thinking?"

Andy said," Envy don't!"

Echo said," Are you sick or something?"

Envy said," QUIET! This for me and Sonic to talk about."

The team became quiet but glare at Sonic who eating Pancakes and didn't hear a word that envy said just now.

Amy said," Envy, are they ok?"

Envy said," They don't want to team up they I'm doing a bad thing."

Knuckles ask," Why we're not bad people?"

Crash said," we don't get along with other people plus this our Problem."

Rouge said," Well we're helping you out, no matter what, babe."

Crash said," Don't call me, Babe, Babe."

Envy said," Enough, My team go do fifty flips then One hour of mediation now!"

Team ninja got up and head to the dojo while murmur about the hold thing.

Envy sits down," Sorry about that."

Sonic looks up," It's cool, Envy."

Envy nods," Yes, Sonic I wish our two teams team up for a while, is this all right with you?"

Sonic nods," sure, This Lust person sounds tough."

Envy nods," Yes, She is."

Amy said," envy, I have a question for you?"

Envy said," Yes, envy?"

Amy said," How did you end up here?"

Envy said," How about I just tell you the story?"

Everyone nods and sat down.

Envy's past in her P.O.V also she is four rights now. 

I was on the street with my twin sister lust and Twin brother Hanyou.

A wolf with black fur with a sliver line across his red eyes wearing a blue shirt with shorts," I hate Mommy and daddy! They left us with nothing to live on!"

I look at him," Hanyou! Mommy and daddy died because bad people came after them."

Hanyou said," I just wish it didn't happen to us!"

Lust pulls on our tails," hey Look a gray cat with a purple chameleon and a Dark blue echidna, Maybe We can steal their money for food."

At the time, I was so hungry that I would do anything for food.

Hanyou said," ok, Lets do it, Envy do your thing."

I nod and walk to them," Excuse Sir, Can I do a little song for you?"

The Gray cat looks at me," You may little lady."

I got out my old flute and play it (like pokemon 200 the Guardian's song) and dance to the tune I learn from mommy.

As Lust and Hanyou try to steal money from the gray cat's pockets he swipes his paws at them close to their faces," I see what your doing."

I got in front of the gray cat," Don't hurt them! They are my kin."

Hanyou said," Envy! Don't!"

I shouted," no you and Onee-chan (big sister) are always protecting me well now it's my turn!"

The purple chameleon steps in front of the gray cat with a toy kunai in his hands," Step away from Master Spinter!"

I look at him and I was upset then I start to glow white," No you get away from my kin!"

Then I made a fist and punch with the white glow," Light punch!"

He went down to the ground and the dark blue echidna was laughing," Espio-chan, you miss up bad for a ninja!"

The gray cat, I guess is Master Splinter looks at us," Oh I see you three have powers."

I look at him," But Sir, Mommy and daddy didn't want us to use them."

Master Splinter said," What your mommy and Daddy names?"

Lust said," bohan and Hoshiko."

Master Splinter said," what happen to them?"

Hanyou said," bad People took them away from us. We haven't seen them since a mouth a ago."

Master Splinter said," did mommy and daddy tell you of Tuko?"

They nod.

Envy said," yes, daddy said,' they were ninja brothers! And Mommy was Their Ninja Sister!"

Master Splinter said," I'm Tuko, Your mother and Father friend, How about I take you three in?"

Hanyou said," Really?"

He nods," yes, now can you tell me your names?"

Envy said," Envy Light wolf."

Lust said," Lust Darkness Wolf."

Hanyou said," Hanyou earth wolf."

Master Splinter said," Then come along children."

Envy said," wait we need to get our plushy."

Master Splinter said," Who is the oldest of you three?"

Hanyou said," I'm! Then Lust and Envy is the baby."

Envy pouts as Hanyou runs to get their plushy form their hideout.

The end of Envy's past 

Rouge said," Sorry that happen to you but if Hanyou is your brother where is he?"

Envy said," Off with a master of earth, like I went to a master of Light and Lust went to a master of darkness."

Amy said," So he controls earth?"

Envy nods," Found out about 12, so he went off."

Knuckles said," Hey Envy do you know about Crash?"

Envy said," Like what?"

Knuckles said," her family."

Envy said," Don't know, Knuckles but I will tell you one thing."

Knuckles said," what?"

Envy smiles and sees if anyone is coming to the room beside Silver wolf who is walking in very slowly," Knuckles, Crash is your sister. I know for a fact."

Everyone said," WHAT!?"

Envy smiles," Yep but here I know. When we're kids. She said in her sleep,' Knuckles! Where are you brother? Where are you?' That and You both act a lot like."

Knuckles said," Yet you didn't tell me."

Envy said," I need to see if it's you're her brother or not."

Knuckles nods as the doorbell rings.

**Who could be at the door? That is a very good question and will Crash think Knuckles is her brother. **


	14. brothers and a sad tale

When Envy got the door She saw a wolf with Black fur with a White line down his back then across his face with red eyes. He wears a black jeans and a blue shirt with no sleeves and has a six-pack," HANYOU! I miss you bro!"

Hanyou said," same here Envy, how are things here?"

Envy gulps," well sensei died cause of lust who is evil and Espio left the team."

Hanyou said," Oh well I brought a friend come in Gold wolf."

Then a wolf with Golden fur, black stripe across his eyes, Sapphire Blue eyes, Golden shoes,  
Ice Blue Gauntlets on his hand (With a Ice mark on them), an Ice medallion  
around his neck," Hello."

Envy said," HI!"

Hanyou said,' Ok, Who give her a cookie?"

Sonic said," No one why?"

Hanyou sighs," never mind."

Then the team walks in and sits on the ground.

Envy looks at Crash," Hey Crashie?"

Crash looks at her," yeah, Emily?"

Envy laughs at her nicknamed," I think I found your kin."

Crash said," Who?"

Envy points to Knuckles," He just realize that."

Crash looks at knuckles and gets up and walks away while wiping her face,' I will be in my room."

Amy said," What was that about?"

Envy said," Knuxie here need to talk to Crashie about what happen."

Silver wolf said," Why?"

Envy said," Simple, Crash is confused right now."

Espio said," Yeah, growing up Crash got a lot of nightmares."

Knuckles gets up," So where is her room?"

Envy said," Down the hall to the right, Knux."

Knuckles nods and walks down the hall to the right then knocks on the door," Crash?"

Crash said like she crying," Come in."

Knuckles walks in," Crash?"

Crash looks at him," Oh hey."

Knuckles sits on the bed," Hey Crash, you ok?"

Crash said," Yeah, but where you when the storm hit home?"

Knuckles said," With mom, Crashie."

Crash said," Oh lucky you."

Knuckles said," maybe so but we lost you, Crashie."

She smiles," yeah, I guess. But Knuckles Did you ever look for me?"

Knuckles said," Of course I did! But when I was ten, I stop and started my training."

Crash nods," Understand, bro."

They hug as Knuckles tell her what happen after her disappears, of course He told her everything even stuff no one knew and Crash told him things what happen when she was found and some secrets about her. While in the living room Silver wolf ask why Lust is evil So Envy told them a story

**Now Lust P.O.V**

I was watching Doctor Eggman doing some test on Inu, for some reason, I feel sorry for the husky for odd reason, I better shake this feeling soon.

Eggman said," Get the hound, Lust."

I nod and obey him like I did for sensei.

_Sensei. _I thought to myself, I was his killer; I was his daughter.

When I walk into the cell the fox named Keiyou I learn from Inu was telling them a story," So There I was with Silver, my best friend. We're fighting a dragon named Jay, a bad guy we just had our test from a teacher when-"

I said," Look, I need Inu now!"

Keiyou said," Ok, Ok Lust."

Inu gets up and walks to me," Ok, Onee-chan."

I growl," Don't call me that!"

Inu didn't jump like her normally do," Right sorry."

I nod as we walk to Eggman. _Why does this Husky called me Onee-chan! I don't deserve the title at all, I wasn't a very good big sister to Envy or a younger sister to Hanyou, I shouldn't even be alive now!_

Inu said," Lust?"

I look at her," What is it, hound?"

Inu said," Why are you here?"

I said dryly," I have no home nor a boyfriend that cares about me, so I came to this."

Inu said," I bet Envy would let you stay with us!"

I growl a bit," She shouldn't brat."

Inu ask," Why is that Lust?"

I answer with a sigh," I was her Onee-chan and I wasn't a very good one, Inu."

Inu said," What did you do to Envy?"

I said with another sigh," I killed the only father we had beside our blood father, I almost killed her and crash and chaos."

Inu said," Why is that?"

I sat down," How about a story?"

Inu knows the testes a take long time so she lies down on the table," Ok Lust."

**Lust Story still in her P.O.V and She is ten years old and Note: Envy is telling the same story to everyone else**

I just got back form training with Misa, a darkness user like me.

When I got home I was pure evil, envy walks to me and hugs me," Welcome back Onee-chan!"

I hug back," Hello Sister, How are you?"

Envy said," GREAT! I just learn some new moves and Crash is a fire user while Chaos is a wind user!"

I try to smile but it was hard," great sister."

Envy smiles back," And sensei with Crash and Chaos is on a mission so its you and me!"

I smile evil like," that good, sister."

Envy blinks," How?"

I said," Well We can bond like we use too."

Envy nods,' Ok!"

I was using her to pass my final test, to kill a love one and Envy would be the one I kill," What do to want to do?"

Envy said," fight! I want to get strong like you and Hanyou!"

I nod very slowly," All right, Sister."

So we walk to the training room and I took my Kunai and turn to Envy back when I was to kill my Kin, I stop,' _What I'm doing? This wrong, I don't need some moon necklace to call a dark master. _

Envy said," Lust? What wrong?"

I shook my head," Nothing."

The kunai got loose out of my hand and hit Envy's neck since her back was to me," ENVY! You ok?"

She fell to the ground bleeding and not breathing then it happen my eyes went blood red, I became a demon.

When Sensei walks in with Crash and Chaos," Lust? What happen?"

I couldn't speak only growl at them.

Master Tuko said," Crash, Chaos get back!"

Chaos said," NO! We need to help you!"

Crash was glowing fire red for some reason," You…monster!"

Master Tuko run to me with a his walking stick," Be gone demon!"

I launch at him with my kunai in my hand," GRRR!!!!!!!!!!"

Chaos said," NO!"

Crash was growling at me.

Master Tuko swing his walking stick at me but I duck and stab my kunai into his neck straight to the bone.

He fell to the ground," My children, Come here before it's too late."

Crash and Chaos runs to him.

Crash said," dad, don't died on us, please!"

He said," My children, live strong for me, be happy for me and never forget that I'm watching you in heaven and I Love you." Then he closes his eyes and died.

Crash cries," NO! Dad!"

Chaos starts making wind to pick up Envy and get her way form here, As Crash glows bright fire red," FIRE STRIKE!"

Then fire comes out of her and attacks me, I run as fast as I can but I became trap in that room, I yell," Darkness SHIELD!" with all of my might as a darkness covers my body to protect from the flames, I watch in my shield as the flames Roar at me, I shake in fear, I want to be with Sensei right now, I was so scare.

Then out of nowhere water came out and destroy the fire, I place my shield down and saw no one there," Who was that?"

Then I ran away from there, knowing I'm a killer now with no home or kin to look after me.

**End of Lust Story **

I look at Inu Who is being tested now," Lust, I think your good."

I look away from her," You're wrong kid. You're died wrong."

Inu said," Maybe."

Then Eggman send me out of the room, I walk to my so call room and sat on my bed and I started to cry.

**Well Did you like? I think it was too dark well R&R! **


	15. Fight Chat

Sonic said," We need a plan."

Envy nods," Agree but what?"

Hanyou said," Red/Brown and a White/ silver plan."

Everyone look confuse even some of team ninja.

Andy said," What?"

Envy explains," Red is crash, Brown is Hanyou, White is I and Silver is Chaos. In other words we go alone."

Echo said," NO WAY! We're all in this together!"

Envy said," Clam down Echo-san, I know."

Sliver wolf said," I can deal with lust, if you wish."

Envy said," I honor your bravely and courage Silver wolf but no, I can't let you get hurt, Lust is strong no one knows how strong she will be."

Silver wolf said," Why not?"

Hanyou said," Think Dumbass, She can kill you with one nightmare; She can know your fears within seconds of touch in a fight. She can make a harmless shadow, your worst nightmare."

Sonic said," but what if he is not alone?"

Envy looks at Sonic," What do you mean?"

Sonic explains," He can do fire and if your there, Envy he can be protect form the attacks."

Hanyou growls," No way! Envy is not in this plan."

Tails said," Why not? She can fight."

Hanyou said," I don't care, She not allow to be in the plan!"

Envy pouts," Meanie Hanny!"

Everyone looks at Hanyou and said," Hanny?"

Hanyou said,' Nicknamed, if she gives you one, that means she likes as a friend."

They nod.

Hanyou said," and Envy I doing this for you're safely!"

Envy said," but-"

Hanyou shouts," NO BUTS Envy light wolf! I'm not losing you!"

Envy said," ok.' Ever so quiet.

Crash said," Hanyou, just let her, She is leader of the team."

Hanyou said," unless, I fight her for leadership."

Chaos said," great."

Shadow asks," What wrong?"

Chaos looks at him," You never seen those two fight its bad!"

Amy said," really?"

Chaos nods," yep."

Silver wolf blinks," I hope they don't fight then."

Envy stands up," I accept dear brother."

Tails looks at Silver wolf," You had to say that!"

Silver wolf gives tails a grin," Sorry."

Then Silver wolf got up," I need some air."

Tails nods," Ok Silver wolf."

**Meanwhile at Eggman base at **

Lust and Eggman were fighting; Since Inu is done testing Eggman thinks Iceninja needs some test now.

Lust shouts," But doctor Eggman he just four years old! Why do we need to test him!?"

Lust started acting nice around the child Inu, Keiyou, Cream, Charmy and Iceninja like giving them sweets and taking guard duty just to talk to them, Inu must have done something but what?

Eggman said," he has powers, He is the last price of the ice land!"

Lust growls like a wolf protecting its Alpha Female pups," He is just a child barely five damn it!"

Eggman jumps knowing it's not a good idea to bug lust like this," fine, Fine Dark queen you win."

Lust growls and walks outside to clear her head," damn him!"

Lust walks to a lake and sits down," Why I'm nice now?"

A voice said," Maybe someone cares about you."

Lust jumps and gets her kunai out but to see its Silver wolf," Oh its you came here to kill me?"

Silver wolf said," why would I want to that?"

Lust started to murmur," I try to kill you."

Silver wolf said," I know but you have a reason, right?"

Lust blinks," Meaning what?"

Silver wolf said," I have no idea right now."

Lust started to laugh," All right."

Silver wolf smiles," So you can laugh."

Lust glares at him," Yeah who told you that?"

Silver wolf laughs," You don't look the type that laughs, Lust."

Lust roll her eyes," Why thank you."

Silver wolf said," Lust, Why?"

Lust ask," Why what?"

Silver wolf said," Why are you evil?"

Lust said," you won't get it, Silver wolf no will or ever!"

Silver wolf said ever so clam," I can always try lust. If you just talk to me or someone you can trust."

Lust sits down and hugs her knees," Why are you so nice to me silver wolf?"

Silver wolf sits next to her," Give a reason not to, Lust."

Lust said," I'm Pure Aku, Silver wolf."

Silver wolf looks at her confuse," Say what now?"

Lust laughs a bit," I'm pure evil Aku means evil."

Silver wolf nods," I see."

Lust nods and looks up," Why do you care?"

Silver wolf said," Why shouldn't I?"

Lust said," Let see I killed my sensei and all most killed you and my sister Envy. Must I continue?"

Silver wolf said," Will if you must know I think everyone have good in them, it just deep for others."

Lust said," Kind words." _Kill him, lust kill him! _A voice said in her head.

Silver wolf blush a bit," Thanks, Lust."

Lust nods," Did Envy tell you how me and her got our powers?"

Silver wolf looks at her," No I guess you were born with it like Hanyou."

Lust shakes her head," No your dead wrong silver wolf." _Lust! What are you doing? _The voice in her head said. Lust at the moment didn't care what the voice said, She want someone know the truth not the lie.

Silver wolf said," So your going to tell me?"

Lust nods," Yes, but first you need to know something or ones I should say."

Silver wolf looks at me," Meaning what?"

Lust said," Do you know what the demon of hell are?"

He nods," yeah, a children stories that folks tell their kids to make them do stuff."

Lust said," Ok, name on."

Silver wolf thinks for a bit," Ok you got me name them."

Lust said," jay for fire, Tachi for darkness, Kiki for Light, Naraku for water, Karaka for lightening or Thunder, Kabuki for nature like plants, and Yuki for snow/ice."

Silver wolf blinks," Wow."

Lust nods," I have one in me, Silver wolf."

Silver wolf blinks," Ouch let me guess Tachi?"

Lust nods," yes, but my teacher Misa try to get him of me but it didn't work. He can take over my body well Kinda."

Silver wolf said," That is confusing."

Lust nods," it gets more confusing trust me."

Silver wolf said," how?"

Lust gives a weak smile," My mom seal Tachi to me."

**OK! I'm ending it here! Well R&R.**


	16. Goodbyes are always hard

Silver wolf said," How?"

Lust shrugs," I was a baby when it happen, it was the only way to keep them away form the world."

Silver wolf said," Well it might explain a lot of things."

Lust looks at him," Like what?"

Silver wolf said," You evil, Lust. You didn't kill your sensei that demon did. The demon just uses you to do it."

Lust eyes look happy for once," I think your right."

Silver wolf smiles," See, you just need to think to found the light."

Lust started to cry.

Silver wolf said," Did I do something?"

Lust shakes her head as She wipes the tears," no you didn't you help me; these are tears of joy, Silver wolf.

Silver wolf smiles," That good."

**Mean while back at the Base.**

Everyone was in the training room and Hanyou and Envy were on the mats.

Sonic said," Hey Chaos Who stronger Envy or Hanyou?"

Chaos blinks and looks at the wolves," Good question, Sonic-san."

Lily said," I bet Envy is."

Gold wolf shakes his head," Sorry but Hanyou is my teacher was his teacher. He knew Ice/snow attacks and earth attacks, our teacher did. Hanyou knows how to fight well."

Sonic sighs," Do they always fight?"

Crash and Chaos nods," Yep, you get use to it."

Amy looks at Hanyou," He is pretty strong, I bet He has a girlfriend."

Chaos laughs," Nope he doesn't or I would be talking to her."

Amy nods slowly," Ok."

Crash said," HANNY HAS A STALKER!"

Hanyou jumps and throws a Kunai at Crash,' SHUT UP CRASH!"

Envy said clam," Hanyou let begin!"

Hanyou blinks at his younger twin sister who is acting clam and leader like not his normal sister who is hyper and goofball.

Hanyou ask," Envy?"

Envy looks at him with her eyes full of thoughts and knowledge," yes Nii-san?"

Hanyou blinks again," Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

Envy laughs softly," Dear Nii-san, I just work on my hyperness to a point that all."

Knuckles look at his twin sister," Nii-san?"

Crash said," Older brother."

Knuckles said," Wait Hanyou is the older one but I though lust was."

Crash said," Hanyou is older then lust by three minutes and Lust is older then Envy by five minutes."

Chaos nods," yep, that sounds about right."

Echo said," So who is stronger?"

Crash said," We don't know."

The truth is Hanyou haven't been around for a long time, also Hanyou never trains with people around so Envy might have a hard chance but no ones Envy special weapon or should I say food?

Envy said," enough talk let battle."

Everyone who ever knows Envy blinks and thinks she is insane she never like this.

Hanyou blinks," ok…then."

Envy got into a fighting pose no ever seen before as Hanyou gets into a fight pose that was normal for him.

Envy pose was odd ever for her; her hands were at her sides both point out as her legs were side ways her left foot was in the back as her right foot was in the front.

Hanyou pose was a simple one hand near his chest and his other hand was far away form him and his legs were just standing there.

Andy said," Chaos what fighting pose is Envy doing?"

Chaos said softly," I don't know."

Envy said cold yet softly," Your first Nii-san."

Hanyou nods and runs to Envy at full speed," bring it on, Onii-chan."

Envy smirk, as Hanyou was about to throw a punch but it was block by envy left hand then she sends a fast punch upward into his chin then does a spin kick to his legs, this shock everyone.

Hanyou falls to the floor but gets up," Fast are we?"

Envy nods," yes, Nii-san."

Hanyou knees to the ground," Earth shoot," he shouted as apiece of earth comes and aims for envy.

Envy didn't look scare at all but happy.

Hanyou was confused why would a person be happy about a n attack and not scare _she is up to something but what? _He asks himself.

Envy gets a cookie," Time for my special move."

Everyone shouts," DEAR KARMA! ENVY DON'T!"

Envy bites the cookie and stands there, she twitches few times then dash to Hanyou the speed was close to sonic, envy wasn't the fast or powerful one in team ninja she was more the goofball and hyper-active one, This shock everyone even her own brother.

Hanyou wonders what everyone else have on their minds _how did she do this?  
_

Envy got to her brother then started throwing punches at him it wasn't ending.

Hanyou couldn't block it for long he had to move quickly, and then he got an idea.

Hanyou ducks and started running to one end of the Dojo.

Sonic ask Crash," What is he doing?"

Crash didn't answer since she was confuse as well, She knows Hanyou for a long time but she couldn't make out what he doing, why would he run to one end of the dojo then she just realize something there is rocks and sand over there with Hanyou power he got a higher chance of wining

Hanyou stop and looks down_ "perfect!" _He thought _He_ glow a dark brown," Sand Tomb," He shout as the sand form the little garden his hands went up slowly like he is doing magic, the sand heads toward his little sister envy.

Envy look little scare, she had to think and quick _Ok Bro can use Earth that includes Sand, Rock and dirt now I can use Light let see maybe I can blind him but will that work also it won't last long but with the cookie help I should be enable to beat him who knows, wait I got it!_

Envy started glowing white, she started to do a fan dance this confuse everyone but one person, Chaos; She knew what Envy was about to do and she hopes Envy was ready for this.

Chaos thinks _envy you better know what you're doing right now._

Envy gets her Bo staff as it glows white and yellow," Nii-san, Sorry time for my move."

Hanyou looks at Envy wondering what she is doing_ something big is about to happen._

Envy dash to Hanyou with her staff she swings it at him but he catches," Sister I train for a long time."

Envy was shock but she kicks him but Hanyou throws her to a wall and she gets slam into it and she leaves a mark and she became stuck when Lust walks in with silver wolf near

**(Play Homecoming by Hey Monday.) **

Lust ask," what the hell Hanyou?! Are you trying to kill envy too?"

Hanyou growls at her," HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE DEAR LITTLE SISTER!"

Lust was shock, her own brother say cruel words to her all the shit they went through as a family and he still hates her, Lust want to run away and never come back but she didn't felt a strong loving aura form someone.

Silver wolf growls," Listen here Hanyou! Lust just needs her family more then ever, why don't you forgive her!"

Hanyou growls," Give me one damn good reason."

Sonic said," Hanyou, clam down! Let hear them out."

Hanyou grabs Silver wolf neck," You didn't listen to me, maybe I should kill you here and now."

Lust growls," Let go of him now Hanyou."

Hanyou said," Or what?"

Lust cries out," Or you will became like me when I kill sensei!"

Hanyou puts Silver wolf down and hugs Lust," Lust, your right please forgive your Nii-san."

Lust hugs him back and cries on him," I do! I do!"

Envy gets up," Onee-chan?"

Lust runs to her and hugs her," Onii-chan! Please forgive me?"

Envy nods and cries on her," yeah, your Onee-chan."

Lust laughs and kiss her sister forehead," Rest up."

Envy said," No, I have to go."

Lust looks at her," What? You can't!"

Sonic looks at Andy," Start talking now."

Andy said softly," Envy lose the fight, in the ninja code she has to leave the team, since she has no reason to stay."

Shadow said," No! She runs this team too well."

Chaos looks like she might cry," it's the way of the ninja, Shadow. She didn't win, Shadow."

Tails said," But why?"

Lily rubs her eyes," She needs to Tails."

Knuckles growls," Screw the code, Envy is the best leader for this team!"

Crash said," I know but she have to."

Rouge said," Hun, it will be fine.

Echo nods," My sister is right, She is strong."

Envy gets up and bows to her team," Our paths will come across again, We are one We are Team Ninja and We always hold each other in our hearts."

Lust said," Team Ninja is always there for each other no matter what."

Lily said," We have each other in us."

Andy said," We're a kin, we stay together."

Crash said," We have hope in each other, we will see each other."

Echo said," We fight as one we fight for each other we're family."

Hanyou said," We're Team Ninja, We always with each other."

Envy gets a backpack and walks out the door, this was a sad day for everyone mostly Espio. They know one thing they will see her again.

**The Next day.**

Lust decides to take down Eggman with sonic and his friends help.

Lust was in the cell room she kicks down the doors as Crash and Chaos runs in and gets Iceninja, Inu. Amy runs in to get Cream and Charmy as Keiyou runs out with them.

Sonic and Shadow along with Chaos use the Emeralds to became Super Sonic, Hyper Shadow and Super Chaos.

Super Chaos looks at Eggman," You made my team have pain now it's your turn."

Eggman beg for mercy but Super Chaos didn't want to hear it.

Super Chaos shouts," KEEPER STRIKE!"

Everyone was confuse by this, they have no idea what Keeper Strike was in tell now.

Super Chaos glows and arrows appear around her as She lifts her arms slowly to give the final attack, but out of nowhere a ninja that with white clothes appears and with a kunai.

Sonic ask,' who is that?"

The person said," They called me Hikari ninja."

Super Chaos throws her arms down as the arrows at Eggman," DIED!"

Hikari ninja throws her kunai that had a light aura around it.

As soon both attacks Eggman he falls to the ground bleeding badly, he would die if only this wasn't a robot.

The robot Eggman gets up," Mine; Mine if he was here! But Eggman is my pet so be gone demons!"

The Robot go boom as the place went into flames good thing Silver wolf didn't listen to Hanyou again since the flames went down and lust was in Hanyou arms scare to death by the flames. They look around for Hikari ninja to thank her for helping but they couldn't find her.

Sonic said," Where is she?"

Espio said," That person, I felt close to her even if this is the first time we meet."

Lust, Hanyou and Inu nods," We agree."

Inu said," Onee-chan? Where is Envy?"

The team told the little husky and polar bear the news, they had to deal with two crying kids.

Out of nowhere a note with a kunai to it came to them.

Keiyou picks it up," I will read it."

She reads it **be happy that she is alive be grateful that she loves you with all of her heart Envy Light Wolf a warrior and a light ninja. A Wolf of hope and light is near, Remember your being watch by a friend of hers. Hikari Ninja**

Lust said," Sister."

Keiyou started to fade," I guess it time for me to go."

Inu said," NO! You're my best friend!"

Keiyou pulls out a pair of goggles that are aqua blue and place them on Inu head," Here have these, Think as an early birthday present form me."

Inu hugs her," Good-bye Kei-Kei-chan, I will miss you."

Keiyou lets out a sigh," So will I Sensei." When she said sensei she was sent back to the future good thing they didn't hear the sensei part.

Inu cries as Lust picks her up," Come on Inu, let go home."

So team Sonic and Team Ninja went back to their lives but what if Envy was someone else?

_**One year later **_

Iceninja was on a mission and he was watching Cream when a robot came and attacks her.

Iceninja was about to get a chain out when out of nowhere Hikari ninja came," Hey Icy need some help?"

Iceninja looks at her," E-"

Hikari ninja place her finger on her lips," Shh…. Icy. I will kill the robot you get cream out of here."

Iceninja nods and hugs her," Thank you Onee-chan."

Hikari ninja nods and goes after the robot as Iceninja and Cream gets away.

Cream ask," Was that Envy or Hikari Ninja?"

Iceninja smiles," maybe both maybe just Hikari Ninja, Let get you home, Cream."

Cream nods and looks back and sees Hikari Ninja eating a cookie," Your Right, Icy."

**The end, I will make the squeal as soon I get the net again, this to all of my friends on here, I will come back some day some how, read this when you your sad and miss me, in tell next time, good-bye. In the words of Envy My very first Oc**

" **I will miss you, I will hold you in my heart, where the light is. The light is where we belong. One day We will see the light but together."**

**R&R Good bye **


End file.
